


my very own superhero

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Director Daisy, Dorks, Dorks in Love, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Sex in a Car, Sexual Humor, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: Director Daisy realizes that Agent Coulson has changed after the Framework. smut and fluff





	my very own superhero

" _Wow_."

She's testing the new suit fabric, this version has more of the same properties as the containment pods, allowing Inhumans to channel and contain their powers through the circuitry in the suit, almost working like a battery.

"That's _so cool_."

It makes her pause for a moment, trying not to get flustered as he dorks out over this in front of the small group gathered for the demonstration.

Out of the corner of her vision, she sees Talbot roll his eyes.

"Do we need to get you one of these suits, Phil?" he asks sarcastically.

"Why?" Coulson shrugs, apparently clueless. "I don't have powers."

Talbot rolls his eyes again, and she powers the suit down and crosses the room towards them, letting the tech plug in the suit to monitor the energy contained in it.

"This could help Inhumans with unpredictable powers to live among the regular population," Coulson gushes. "To let them move about freely without being a danger to themselves or others."

"Until one of these goes on the fritz, and then they're a ticking time bomb," Talbot mutters.

"We're doing thorough testing," Daisy adds. "It also has a monitoring system, which I'm not sure exactly how that will be implemented."

"These people need to be monitored, _Director Johnson_ ," Talbot tells her, hanging on the words like he's still trying to wrap his brain around it.

"That's our job," Coulson steps in, making quick eye contact with her.

"Yeah, yeah," Talbot says with a hand wave, and brings the tech over to look at the display on the tablet. "What are you going to do with all the energy stored? Save the world from the evils of fossil fuels?"

"We need to make sure the energy is stable. And technically, it belongs to the person who creates it, doesn't it?"

"I'll let you know what the President has to say about that," Talbot answers, narrowing his eyes at her. "Phil, talk some sense into her?"

"What she said," he tosses back at him, and she can see the twitch in his jaw.

"Clearly," Talbot smirks, glancing between the two of them. "Should've known I was talking to the wrong person."

She can see the grind of his jaw now, and Talbot gets her attention by turning to her instead.

"Director, talk some sense into him, will you?"

Rolling her eyes at him, she sighs and mutters that she's going to change, when she stops and sees the smile in Coulson's eyes, a look of mischief there and he keeps silent as Talbot moves, clearly uncomfortable at their silent exchange.

"Agent Coulson will finish debriefing you," she says, turning around to their guests.

Then just like that, he slips back into professional mode, cool and calm.

And every bit the SHIELD agent.

  
+++

  
"Did I embarrass you?" he asks her later, when they're alone in their office.

Really, hers, but she still kind of thinks of it as his, so it's a _theirs_ situation for now.

"No," she frowns and then shakes her head. "Just Talbot."

He chuckles at that and leans against the edge of the desk to perch there.

"You _are_ cool, though," he says, looking down at his hands gathered on his lap. "You're doing such an amazing job, and-"

"Phil," she interrupts him, and he glances up at her immediately at the sound of his first name in her mouth.

She stands up from behind the desk and leans over to put her hands on his shoulders.

"I've never been ashamed of your dorky side."

"Really?" he asks, with a humbled expression and clearly trying to curb his enthusiasm.

There were some things in the Framework that came back with them, and this was one of them.

The Phil Coulson that never learned to be guarded, and cool, and a smooth spy in a suit.

While she always knew he had this side to him, he didn't always show it so....enthusiastically.

"It's just that it might give other people...ideas."

"What kind of ideas?" he asks quietly, his fidgeting stopped as he gets very still. "That Talbot thinks I have a personal bias towards you?"

"Yes," she teases, patting his shoulder. "Only Talbot, not anyone else."

"I have my own personal superhero," he shrugs. " _We_ have our own personal superhero," he immediately corrects himself. " What could be cooler than that?"

She laughs a little at him in surprise. "I think Talbot also might think I'm your personal superhero."

"I misspoke," he tells her with an apologetic frown.

"Hmm," she shrugs, and bites on her lower lip. "You don't want your own personal superhero?"

"Yeah, okay, I do." He sighs out like a confession. "Even though I don't have any right to you, personally. As a superhero. Person."

Now he's flustered _and_ dorky, and they're alone in their office.

"I'm like your own personal Captain Rogers?" she teases him, tugging a little on his tie, which he's only wearing because they had official guests today.

He actually might turn a shade or two darker, starting with the tips of his ears, and his hands are on the desk top now, holding tightly onto the edge of it.

"Better," he says, daring to look up at her to meet her eyes.

And then the teasing comes to an end.

Because, who knew that Talbot could be right?

  
+++

  
"Okay, but, when you cosplayed outside of Stark Towers-"

"Are we having a dork contest?" she asks. "Or, does that mean you want me to wear the suit?"

"How fast do you want this to be over with?" he rushes out, pausing to catch his breath, as she settles down over his lap.

She can't quite get Lola's passenger door shut all the way, and gives up rather than get frustrated about it.

It's not like they can see much anyway, with only the reserve lighting on, alone together in the garage at night.

Besides, Lola was her idea, Coulson's a great kisser, and also, way into foreplay. But she's finding she has her limits here.

"Are you sure we can do this?" she tells him, gesturing between their bodies with her hand after she gets the tail of his shirt loose. "Logistically speaking?"

"Oh yeah," he nods, and she can hear the smirk in his voice. "Trust me."

Her hands land on his belt buckle and she starts to work It apart.

"I mean, when you said you cosplayed at Stark Towers, I thought...what a dork after my own heart."

That makes her laugh, all breathy and knowingly, because her past hesitations about holding back are evaporating and he's definitely into making this good for her.

He beats her to the punch, and gets his hand down her pants first, the little sneak.

"Phil!"

"Mmm, yes?" he asks, leaning in to brush his lips against the shell of her ear, as his fingers go to work.

She's not sure if he's trying to sound sexy, or if that is just how he sounds while he's got his fingers inside of her, but it's definitely working.

"This is..." she's actually struggling to form words. "I'm gonna..."

"Come?"

Then she does, like on cue as he puffs out the word, and she jerks when he hits just the right spot.

She gasps after, burying her face against his shoulder in slight embarrassment, groaning against him.

"Was that okay?" he asks, brushing his other hand along her hair, and freeing his hand.

"Yeah. It was all kinds of hot," she says, almost like she can't believe it happened.

Really, she is hot. Flushed, and she pulls her sweater top up over her head and tosses it into the driver's seat, then leans in close again and kisses him slowly, as his hands brush against the bare skin of her back, drawing little patterns across.

His hips raise as she finally gets him free of his suit pants, and pumps her fist over him, ready. Like, all-the-way ready.

"Nice." Her tongue licks against his pulse and she bites down and can feel his heartbeat race through his skin, as her thumb circles the tip of his cock.

"I don't have a condom," he warns her, his breath shortened. "So, maybe we should just-"

"I've got it covered," she tells him, pushing against his chest to put some space between them. "Thanks for asking though."

He gives her a hand up while she gets out of the car and sheds her boots, jeans and underwear, then lets his hands draw her back in, explore her body, all warm and calloused. Gentle.

"Oh Daisy." Then repeats her name again, again, like he's anchored to it.

Then he gets quiet, as she guides him inside, until he's buried in her, and she can feel his mouth tremble when she seeks his out, his fingers cupping her breasts.

"Your very own superhero," she whispers to him, starting to rock her hips into his, and he groans, loudly, and then laughs at himself, clearly embarrassed.

"Wow, Phil," she goes on appraisingly, grinding down against him, pinning him to the seat. "That's _very_ cool."

He plants his hands on her hips and starts to thrust up into her, biting on his bottom lip, and making her bounce upward until she finds herself coming again unexpectedly.

"....an amazing job," she smirks and then relaxes, kissing him slowly, pushing her tongue into his mouth and he lets her kiss him hungrily until she feels him pulsing inside of her, gone rigid against her attack on his mouth as he comes..

"Okay?" she asks him after, while he tries to catch up his breathing.

"Yes," he says loudly, nods and then doesn't let any silence get between them and he pulls her into his arms and hugs her tightly, humming against her hair. "Some of my best work yet."

She snuggles against him, tucking her fingers past his jacket into the opening in his shirt to slip them against his chest.

"Phil. You're such a dork."


End file.
